Sweet Morning
by anclyne
Summary: Sepenggal kegiatan Natsume dan Natori dipagi hari. "Heeh.. kau tidak ingin memberiku ciuman selamat pagi?" /"Jangan meminta yang tidak-tidak! Cepat makan sarapanmu atau kau akan terlambat." [NatoriXNatsume] Shonen-Ai, Semi Canon.


_**Fanfiction**_

_Sweet Morning_

_**Natsume Yuujinchou**__ belongs to __**Yuki Midorikawa**_

_Pair : Natori Shuuichi X Natsume Takashi_

_Genre : Romance_

_Warning : Shonen-ai (Boys Love), typo(?) , bad language, etc._

_Don't like Don't read!_

_Enjoy and Happy reading~_

* * *

><p>Pagi ini langit terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi. Mengingat cuaca buruk yang terjadi semalam, membuat penghuni kota menaikkan suhu ruangan karena udara yang mendadak turun. Bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka. Termasuk dua pemuda yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang dalam apartemen sederhana.<p>

Natsume melenguh pelan saat kelopak matanya membuka, dingin menyengat indra perabanya saat ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Namun tubuh yang tak seberapa berisi itu tertahan saat dirasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

Natori Shuuichi, kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan rahasia besarnya pada pasangan Fujiwara tentang kemampuannya melihat _youkai_.

Lagi-lagi penolakan yang harus ia alami, sejak saat itulah ia menerima uluran tangan Natori untuk pergi bersamanya dan membantunya menjadi seorang _Exorcist_ tanpa harus berbohong satu sama lain. Benar, saat ini hanya Natori lah yang Natsume punya. Orang yang ia cintai dan teman hidupnya. AH! dan Nyanko-_sensei_, pengawal _youkai_ nya yang berwujud kucing calico gemuk yang selalu setia menemaninya. Kucing itu pasti masih terlelap di sofa empuk ruang tamu mereka saat ini.

Natsume mencoba melepas lengan kekasihnya yang masih melingkar erat di tubuhnya, namun nihil semakin ia mencoba melepas lengan kekasihnya itu malah semakin memeluknya dengan posesif. Natsume mendengus pelan lalu tersenyum lembut, ia beranjak duduk dengan masih membiarkan lengan kekasihnya itu melingkar dipinggangnya.

Natsume mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya tersebut dengan mengelus surai lembut itu.

"Natori-_san_, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi." Hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Alih-alih terbangun, pria yang lebih tua darinya itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang natsume.

"Natori-_san_, bagunlah... kau harus pergi bekerja. Manajermu akan marah kalau kau terlambat lagi." Natsume kembali mendengus sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang toples.

"Ngghh.." mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, Natori pun membuka mata. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memaksa kelopak matanya membuka sempurna. Rasa lelah setelah shooting dan pulang larut malam membuatnya begitu berat hanya dengan membuka mata saja.

"_Ohayou_, Takashi.." gumam Natori, menyebut nama Natsume.

"Hai, hai! _Ohayou_. Baguslah kau sudah bangun. Kau mandi lah, aku akan membuat sarapan." Natsume beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya saat lengan Natori tak lagi melingkari pinggangnya. Namun sedetik setelah tungkai Natsume menginjak lantai, tangan kekar Natori menangkap lengan Natsume dengan cepat. Membuat yang ditarik kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kembali diatas ranjang empuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Natori-_san_?!" Natsume mendelik tajam menatap pria yang kini menenggelamkan kepala ditengkuknya.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Aku merindukanmu Takashi." Ucap suara bariton itu ditelinga Natsume. Ia menghela napas pasrah, memang Natsume akui ia pun juga merindukan pria dihadapannya ini. Tiga hari ia tak bertemu dengan Natori karena alasan pekerjaannya, apa lagi kalau bukan keperluan shooting, dan lokasi kali ini berada di luar kota. Namun sekarang saat Natori telah kembali, mereka harus disibukkan kembali oleh aktivitas masing-masing.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Shuuichi-_san_." Guman Natsume pelan sembari membalas pelukan Natori.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi kan?"

"Um." Natsume hanya bergumam.

"Bagaimana Kuliahmu?" tanya Natori lagi, yang kini mulai mengecup tengkuk Kekasihnya. Membuat Natsume memekik pelan karena merasa geli.

"Lumayan."

"Apa ada _youkai_ yang mengganggumu lagi ?" Jari-jari Natori menyingkirkan helaian surai Natsume yang menutupi matanya, lalu kembali mendaratkan kecupan dikelopak mata kekasihnya. Wajah Natsume merona merah.

"Nyanko-_sensei _dengan mudah mengatasinya."

"_Souka_?" Natori menatap mata rubah kekasihnya dengan teduh.

"_Hai_." Begitu malu, Natsume hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku harus menyiapkan sekarang."

Natori hanya tersenyum saat Natsume keluar dari kamar mereka. Lalu menyusul turun dari tempat tidur untuk mandi dan berpakaian.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Takashi." Natsume sedang menata piring saat Natori menyapanya, namun sepertinya kekasih imutnya tersebut terlalu asik dengan kegiatan paginya hingga ia tak mendengar sapaannya.<p>

Natori pun melangkah pelan untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang, hingga membuat Natsume terkejut yang hampir saja menjatuhkan piring ditangannya.

"_My Honey_~"

"Na-Natori _san_!" Pekik Natsume spontan.

"Heh.. kenapa kau masih memanggilku begitu." Protes Natori dengan wajah _puppy eyes-_nya sembari mengecup pipi Natsume.

"Kh, kau mengagetkanku. Lepaskan sekarang juga!" Wajah Natsume merona sempurna.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau memanggil namaku dengan benar. " lagi, Natori mengecup pipi Natsume yang telah merona bak kepiting rebus.

Sedangkan Natsume hanya bisa pasrah karena kedua tangannya yang masih memegang piring berisi sarapan mereka.

Natsume menghela napas berat. "Tolong, lepaskan pelukanmu Shuuichi-_san_." Kali ini wajah Natsume benar-benar panas menahan malu, walaupun sudah lama ia tinggal dengan kekasihnya ini tetap saja selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Manisnya.." ucap Natori menggoda Natsume, lalu perlahan mundur dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memang tak pernah bosan membuat wajah kekasihnya merona malu karena ulahnya.

"Kau masak apa? Jahat sekali hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku."

Natsume yang baru saja mematikan kompor, menoleh kearah Natori yang telah duduk manis di depan meja makan sambil bertopang dagu memasang wajah merajuk.

Ia pun berjalan untuk meletakkan sarapan mereka dimeja makan sembari menyusul Natori duduk disampingnya.

"_Warui_, aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Natsume sekenanya.

"Heeh.. kau tidak ingin memberiku ciuman selamat pagi?" Seringai Natori kembali mengembang.

_**Twitch! **_Perempatan siku-siku muncul disudut dahi Natsume.

"Jangan meminta yang tidak-tidak! Cepat makan sarapanmu atau kau akan terlambat." ketus Natsume. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Hai, hai! _Ittadakimasu_."

"_Ittadakimasu_."

.

.

"Apa kau akan pulang larut lagi, Shuuichi-_san_?" Lontaran pertanyaan Natsume membuat Natori menoleh saat ia sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan pulang cepat, kita akan makan malam bersama." Ujar Natori tersenyum menatap Natsume.

"Begitukah?" Natsume membalas senyumannya.

"Hn. Kau baik-baiklah, jangan sembarangan berbicara dengan _yokai._ Aku akan menjemputmu di kampus jika pekerjaanku usai lebih cepat. " Natori mengelus pipi pemuda didepannya, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya mencium Natsume dengan lembut.

Matanya membulat kaget saat merasakan sang dominan menciumnya. Ciuman lembut yang membuat Natsume pada akhirnya membalas pangutan bibir kekasihnya. Ringan namun terasa memabukkan.

Pangutan mereka pun terlepas saat pasokan udara dalam paru-paru menipis. Rona wajah Natsume tak terelakan lagi, Natori mengelus pipi merah menggoda itu lembut lalu kembali mendaratkan kecupan ringan dibibir Natsume.

"_Jaa_, i_ttekimasu_!"

_**Blam.**_

Pintu pun tertutup sesaat Natori pergi. Meninggalkan Natsume yang masih terpaku berdiri.

"_Itterasai,_ Shuuichi-_san_."

Pagi ini langit terlihat lebih tinggi, yah sebenarnya memang hanya itu yang terjadi.

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_Hallo, Ohayou ~ Konnichiwa~ Konbanwa~_

_Akhirnya saya nyumbang fic juga di fandom mungil ini, salam kenal ^^_

_Fandom ini masih sepi ya apalagi yang bahasa Indonesia, karena lagi jatuh cinta banget sama pair NatoNatsu ini akhirnya saya nekat bikin fic fluff ngebut dalam waktu dua jam. Hehew jadi maklum aja sama hasilnya._

_Sekian, kalo ada waktu tolong bersedialah me-review ya! *bungkuk* _

_Akhir kata, semoga Natsume Yuujinchou muncul season 5 nya. /ngarep_

_(^^)/~_


End file.
